Imperfections: The Twist in Time
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: "How can I put this into words? We were just playing around in our room one night, and the next, our dad was gone and we we're fighting to stay alive. And it's all because of that crazy scientist and his plans of making a 'Perfect world in his image' by taking out the flaws. Who am I, you ask? I'm Alvin Seville, and this is how me, my brothers, and our friends saved the world."
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys! Kuro here with a new and improved version of Imperfections! Now you all sit back, relax, and enjoy! Cartoon version, READ ON.**_

* * *

This was the hour of silence, everything unmoving in the calm night.

While the city slept, its lights were either off or turned down low. A few cars rolled by in the streets, and the crickets were chirping – but nothing was loud enough to startle the city out of its blissful slumber. One home in particular, a rather large, mansion-like building stood out among the other homes. A single light flickered through one of the windows, a soft voice muttering something beneath its breath as the breeze parted the curtains.

Inside the dim room, a man was busy at work. His shaggy black hair was somewhat matted to his head with sweat as he set down a toolbox. His skin was nearly pale, and his head was dangerously close to colliding with the ceiling lamp. Wiping his face on his lab coat sleeve, he exhaled as he reached for a tape recorder. Nervously, he pressed the start button.

"Day ninety-eight since the beginning of the T. Machine Experiment, attempt number seven is underway," he spoke.

He took a few steps back to admire the creation before him. It appeared to be nothing more than a giant, silver pocket watch with a long chain attached to it, all mounted on a wall. Slowly, he brought the tape recorder to his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in history, a human will travel through the very fabrics of time using nothing more than simple, everyday, invaluable resources." He put the recorder into his pocket, making sure it was still recording while he pulled out a complex looking remote. Pressing several buttons, the watch opened up slowly, displaying the clock within. The minute and hour hands began to spin in opposite directions, gradually picking up speed as they became blurry.

The scientist quickly ducked behind an overturned table as a loud, continuous ticking sound rang in his ears, bracing himself for the worst. The ticking grew louder and louder as the hands spun, and he covered his ears, wincing. However, the expected result never occurred. Instead, after countless minutes of waiting, a mix between a buzz and a hum was all that could be heard all throughout the room. He rose up curiously, gasping in total awe at the sight before him. In place of the clock, was a swirling portal of varying shades of blue. A satisfied grin spread over his face as he took shaky steps towards the portal.

"Whoever hears this… Dr. Vincent Alexander Bell has succeeded in the creation of... a time machine!" His nervous gasps turned to laughs of sheer excitement. As he stopped his recorder, the grin on his face curled into a wicked smirk.

"Phase one took longer than expected, yes, but now I move on. Today, I bring the future to the present!" He grabbed the remote again and pushed more buttons.

"They said I'd never be able to do it... But soon I'll be the one laughing." Vincent put his hand by the edge of the portal, eyes widening.

_It's my turn to be the next great mind and, if everything goes as planned... the next tyrant!_

He let out a soft sigh as he walked boldly through the beckoning portal.

As soon as his body was gone, the ticking began yet again, and in less than a minute, the portal vanished, leaving behind the clock, the numbers and hands now distorted and warped as the silence set in.

* * *

**_*~Two Years Later~*_**

"Alvin, what's your position?"

A chipmunk ran through the dense forest, his fist clenched around a flash drive as he ducked behind a tree. Seconds later, a beam of light blue energy went over his head. He wiped his forehead on his crimson colored sleeve, glaring at the watch around his wrist.

"I'm between the house and being chased and getting my butt fried off by lasers, Simon!" Alvin snapped, yelping as he crouched down low.

"Hurry up! That drive contains crucial information and Data. You have to get back before-" Alvin interrupted Simon by covering the watch, muffling his voice completely as his pursuer came into view.

A robotic, dog-like creature sauntered through the leaves, its slim, lightweight metal frame gleaming in the moonlight.

"Alvin, remember that the Beasts are capable of reaching high speeds when running, and they're able to shoot lasers from two ports in the shoulder blades. Their tails function like whips, and they have various hidden ports that can open up and shoot metal spikes. Six legs, four front and two hind, and each paw has razor sharp claws that can go through your skin like butter. Not to mention you won't be able to defend yourself properly without using the Suit." Simon warned.

"You know, sometimes I _REALLY _wish you wouldn't exaggerate so much. They're sharp, but they won't go through that easy." Alvin snapped.

It growled, which sounded more like an engine, as it looked around, laying on its belly. Alvin covered his mouth as the sound of footsteps grew louder, and his eyes widened a little. "Seville, Alvin. You can not hide from me. Reveal yourself and your death will be quick and painless." it spoke, using a somewhat familiar and distorted squeaky voice. The steps got closer and closer, and the machine let out a whir of annoyance.

Alvin took a deep breath and closed his eyes, slipping the flash drive into the pocket of his pants before rising to his feet. "I'm on my way," he whispered into the watch.

"You have to the count of three to give yourself up, or else I will use force," it threatened, another laser being charged.

"How about zero?" Alvin shouted, breaking into a full run. He ducked before he hit a low hanging branch, only for it to be vaporized by the dog's laser. The Beast let out a mechanical howl, holding its head back before giving chase, easily swerving pass the trees. It barked out Alvin's name, making the chipmunk jump upwards, grabbing onto a branch before swinging forward as if he were on a set of monkey bars.

"'High speeds' he says, ha! Obviously too slow if you can't catch Swifty Seville!" Alvin taunted, breaking out of the forest as he grinned, his home coming into view. "I'm right by the house, Simon! I'm so close, I can smell it!" Alvin cheered, stopping in his place as his eyes suddenly widened. Several whooshing sounds split through the air, and Alvin sidestepped to the left. Any longer, and he would have been a chipmunk pin cushion. He gasped as several short spikes flew by his face, barely brushing against his nose before embedding into the side of the house. Alvin removed his cap and wiped his forehead.

"Another close call, Si, but I'm just too amazing to be killed like that!" he said, pumping his fist in the air. "Let's see your dumb dog machines take us down, Bell!" he shouted at the sky, waving his fist.

"Wrong again."

Alvin yelped as a bright light shone behind himself, and before he could move out of the way, he was letting out a loud scream of agony as the Beast released a laser directly into his back.

"GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled as everything went white.

* * *

_"SIMULATION HAS BEEN TERMINATED. FAILURE TO DELIVER THE FLASH DRIVE ALIVE." _A robot-like, female voice announced.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry this chapter is out late, guys. School started, and we all know how much time it can take up. SO! Without further hesitiation, here's chapter two!**_

* * *

"Way to go, Alvin. You died."

Alvin groaned, his hands going to his head as he pulled off the helmet fitted onto his head, glaring at Simon. "How am I supposed to know what to do when I can't even see behind myself?" he argued.

He rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the basement's lighting. The room was vast, filled with various forms of technology. Simon, his blue clad brother, was sitting at his side with a laptop. The screen was dark, with the word 'FAILURE' written in dark red letters.

Simon adjusted his glasses and turned to look at Alvin. "Don't complain about it. Just pay more attention to your surroundings next time." He said. Alvin stuck out his tongue. "Oooh. Don't complain about it." He mocked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever. When are our Suits gonna be ready?" Alvin asked.

"As soon as Theodore gets back with the new upgrades." was Simon's answer. Alvin gasped and bolted to his feet, his eyes wide with worry. "YOU LET THEODORE GO OUT THERE ON HIS OWN?!" He shouted, shooting a dark gaze at Simon.

The bespectacled munk cleared his throat and kept his calm composure. "He's stealing a flash drive from a few nearby Beasts. Since he has his Suit, you know he's going to be just fine, Alvin" he replied. Simon set down the computer and put his hand on Alvin's shoulder. "We can't treat him like a baby. Not anymore. I don't want him out there either, but we have no choice." He said.

"Let's go after him." Alvin grunted, stretching in place.

* * *

A dark green streak of light zoomed through the forest, easily evading the trees as it entered a barren clearing. Several loud cybernetic howls filled the air. The light skidded to a halt, fading to reveal a somewhat chubby chipmunk. He was wearing a dark suit that fit his body comfortably, several glowing, dark green lines adorning the outfit.

**_(A/N: Think TRON here with the suits, guys.)_**

"Oh no..." he panted, looking behind himself, only to yelp and duck down in cover as countless spikes soared overhead. Theodore peeked behind himself, only to jump over a charging Beast, barely evading the blade protruding from its maw.

"Don't let him get away!" One of them barked, running towards the chubby munk. Theodore extended a hand, an orb of forest green energy forming on his palms before being launched towards the robot dogs. A loud yelp rang out as one of them was struck in the head, resulting in an explosion of multiple, small, green 1's and 0's.

Theodore gasped and covered his hand, continuing his path towards home. "Leave me alone..." He panted, one hand clenched and resting over his heart. He opened it slowly, looking at the flash drive in his palm.

'_I_ _can't believe I have to do all of this for a flash drive_!' He thought. Theodore squeaked in surprise and came to a screeching stop. "Just my luck..." He mumbles. He had veered off of his path and ended up standing in front of a large lake, made weeks ago by himself and his brothers, albeit because of Alvin's apparent need for swimming.

"You're surrounded, chipmunk. Hand over the drive and no one gets hurt, much." Theodore stiffened up and turned, watching as the six remaining Beasts prowled closer, their spiked tails waving around. Theodore clenched his free hand, another sphere of light forming in his palm. "I don't wanna do this, but if you don't leave, I'll fight back." He said in a timid, slightly shaky voice.

"Have it your way then." A Beast lunged forward, mouth open wide to reveal razor sharp fangs and a blade. Theodore yelped and brought his hands in front of himself in an attempt to protect himself, screaming in fear.

Two shots split the air, and the Beast let out a groan as it fell over on its side, a black substance leaking out of two holes in its head. "Six on one just doesn't seem fair, does it?" Theodore looked up with a smile of relief. "Alvin! Simon!"

Standing on the treetops were the two chipmunks, wearing suits similar to Theodore's, save for the light, which was attuned to their signature colors.

Simon adjusted his glasses with the back of his paw. In his hands were two pistols, each one pitch black with his name scribbled on the side in cursive. "You could have called if you needed help, Theodore." Simon said as he jumped to the ground, landing evenly on his feet.

Alvin looked down, counting the Beasts. "You sure that's six, Si?" He asked jokingly. Alvin scaled down the tree, putting his hands together as a bright red light shone between them. He moved his hands apart as he hit the ground, the light fading to reveal a claymore, completely black with a single red stripe going down the middle of the blade. "You head home, Theodore. Me and Simon can handle this." He instructed.

"I can't! I have to fight too!" Theodore argued. "I promise i'll be helpful!" He said.

"Theodore, you'll be really helpful if we get that drive back into my lab. Now I want you to run as fast as you can!" Simon urged, raising his guns.

Theodore pouted and reluctantly did as he was asked, dashing back towards their home. _ 'They never let me fight! I'm not a baby anymore!'_ He thought.

Alvin and Simon stood back to back, eyeing the dogs as they drew closer. "You're gonna give Theo a weapon soon or what?" Alvin asked, gripping his sword's handle.

"If we make it out of this, then yes." Simon replied.

"You should have let him stay. Then you would have had a chance of living." One of the Beasts sneered, mouth open as the blade extended forward. It pounced at Alvin, snarling as it flashed razor sharp claws. Alvin ducked and swung upwards, sparks flying as his blade clashed with the Beast's. He gritted his teeth and began to push it towards the lake, growling.

Simon fired off several light blue bolts of energy at the ground, making the dogs in front of him take steps back. The blue clad delivered three quick kicks, striking one of the dogs as it showed its fangs. He slammed his knee into its chest, sending it up in the air before shooting it countless times, moving on to his next target.

"You guys are just too easy!" Alvin taunted, his sword clashing against the Beasts's claws. The dog snarled and pressed forward, snapping at Alvin's face. Its teeth found Alvin's cap, nearly tearing it apart. "I've got you now, Seville." The dog snarled.

"Hey!" Alvin yelped. He growled at the dog, a dark red orb forming on his chest. "Don't. Touch. The cap." He said through gritted teeth, releasing the beam of light. The Beast's yelp was silenced almost immediately as the light consumed it, leaving behind a few pieces of twisted metal. Alvin's ears twitched as he turned on his heel, swinging his sword. The blade carved straight through an oncoming Beast as if it was nothing but air. "Like I said. Too easy." Alvin boasted, tipping his cap.

"Save the showing off for when they're all dead." Simon said as he released another round of bullets, many of which being evaded by the targeted Beast. Only a few managed to hit it in the legs, making it tumble to its side. Simon collapsed, panting as he got down on all fours. "Damn, I knew I should have kept the suits charging.." He groaned.

"That'd explain why I'm tired..." Alvin grumbled.

"How unfortunate. The two of you too exhausted to atand, against me." Said the final Beast, glaring the two down menacingly. "It's a shame, really. Without you two in the way, it'll be all too easy hunting down that last rat." It snarled, the blade in its mouth gleaming in the moonlight. It jumped forward, aiming for Alvin's throat.

Several small bolts of green energy soared at the Beast, striking it's body from behind, each one going through its body with ease. It let out a weak whimper and a whine before falling forward, body twitching before going completely limp.

"What the..." Alvin panted. He gasped in surprise to see Theodore running up to him, his suit peeling away from his body and falling. Theodore dropped to his knees, hugging Alvin's still body. "Told you I'd be helpful!" He said.

"Thanks, Theodore, but you were supposed to bring the upgrades home." Simon spoke, his suit coming off like Theodore's. He stood up and groaned as he stretched in place.

"But I did!" Theodore squeaked, folding his arms. "You could at least say thanks.."

"I did. Now come on. We better get inside. I have a feeling we'll be able to get you a weapon with those upgrades." Simon said, walking away with his suit in hand.

Theodore nodded and followed him closely, picking up his suit along the way. "Guys! Hey! Wait for me!" Alvin called, running after them as he struggled to remove his suit.

* * *

"Sir, they got away again. The unit was destroyed in a matter of minutes, unfortunately." A Beast spoke, crouching with its head held low. "We're in need of another upgrade if we're losing this way." It said, keeping its gaze away.

"Hmm. I equip you with beams that break down and destroy matter, blades that can never be broken, and some of the greatest combat programs, and you have the nerve to ask for more?" came the familiar voice of Dr. Bell. He rose to his feet, looking around the large basement. "I don't have time to upgrade over seventeen hundred Beasts, seeing as you've lost the drive containing the upgrade yet again." He said.

The Beast whimpered and looked up. "Those three are rising against us! We're surprised we can hold our own against them!" It argued, stomping a metallic foot. "Forgive me for the outburst, but if we don't get improvements, your dream of conquering the planet will come to an abrupt end." It finished.

"Get out of my sight. You want improvements? I'll give you improvements. But if either of you fail me, you're the first to go to the incinerator! Now leave!" Dr. Bell shouted, pointing at the door. The dog held its tail between his legs, running out of the room.

Dr. Bell groaned and fished into his pocket, retrieving the remote. "I don't know who's fighing back, but when I do, I'll end them immediately." He said as the giant pocketwatch opened again, revealing the portal. "Two years, and an adversary has been interferring since the beginning. This would be a problem, but time is on my side." He grinned, looking into the spiraling light. "I have no worries, though. Time is on my side." His grin grew as he stepped through the portal, the watch closing slowly with a loud creak.


End file.
